Deodorant compositions are well known for use in controlling malodors associated with human perspiration. These malodors develop from human perspiration primarily as the result of microbial interaction with sweat gland secretions which then produces pungent fatty acids. Deodorant compositions contain antimicrobial agents to help control the microbial development of such malodors, and/or they can contain deodorizing fragrances that help to mask the sensory perception of the malodors.
Deodorant compositions in gel form are especially popular as a means for preventing or masking malodor arising from perspiration. These gel deodorants compositions are typically in the form of a solid or soft solid stick and, like other deodorant products, are also applied topically to the underarm or other area of the skin. The gel deodorants typically contain a gellant or other structurant, a solvent to solubilize the gellant or other structurant, and a deodorant active such as an antimicrobial active, deodorizing fragrance or other odor masking material. These compositions may be aqueous or anhydrous systems, and typically contain a polar solvent to help solubilize the gellant or other structurant. Many of these compositions also contain diol or other polyhydric solvents such as aliphatic polyhydric alcohols having from 2 to 12 carbon atoms, common examples of which include propylene glycol, ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, 1,2-proplyene glycol, 1,3-propylene glycol, 1,3-butylene glycol (1,3-butane-diol), glycerine (1,2,3-trihydroxy propane), 2-methyl-2,4-pentane-diol (hexylene glycol), 2-ethyl- 1,3-hexane-diol, 1,2,6-hexanetriol, and combinations thereof.
Many deodorant compositions, however, cause skin irritation when topically applied to the underarms or other sensitive areas of the skin. This irritation is attributed primarily to the diol or polyhydric solvents commonly used in such compositions. This skin irritation is especially problematic when the applied composition is an anhydrous system containing higher concentrations of the polyhydric carrier, and even more problematic in a small percentage of the population that is unusually sensitive to topical polyol irritation.
It has now been found that deodorant compositions containing 1,2-hexanediol cause less skin irritation than many other deodorant compositions containing diol or other highly polar polyol solvents. It has also been found that 1,2-hexanediol is an excellent coupling agent that not only causes less skin irritation, but can also be used at lower concentrations than many other coupling agents which further results in reduced skin irritation. The 1,2-hexanediol solvent is also very useful in formulating clear or translucent deodorant compositions.
It has also been found that deodorant compositions containing a combination of triclosan and triclocarban provides the composition with improved deodorant efficacy. This combination of actives may be used in any topical composition, including the compositions described herein.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a deodorant composition and a method of using such a composition that is milder to the skin than other diol-containing deodorant compositions. It is a further object to provide such a composition that also has good skin feel characteristics during and after topical application, and/or provides improved product clarity.